The Week of Hell
by Aeryn-Shade
Summary: Professor X has left on an important mission, placing Logan in charge while he is gone. The Wolverine was capable of surviving anything, especially watching a group of young adults for a week. However, there was one factor he did not consider: Kitty Pryde. Pairings include: ROMY, and a few surprise couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This little plot bunny has been bouncing around in my brain for quite some time. This story will mostly be told from Logan, Rogue, and Kitty's POV, but that does not mean I won't throw another character in there. I hope you enjoy this story, and please feel free to leave feedback! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Lucky Charms, or Toaster Strudel. I do happen to love all three, however. **

* * *

Today was not Logan's day. In fact, today was day three of the week he had personally dubbed as, 'The Week of Hell." Now, he had been through many a situation in his years, and many a challenge had come his way; but this was different. This was unfamiliar territory.

This was an entirely new frontier.

"Kitty! What did I tell you about eavesdropping on my phone calls?!"

"Would you, like, relax? I _totally _wasn't eavesdropping; I needed to borrow your flat iron."

"Then why is your hair pulled back into a ponytail like it is every, single day?"

"You really need a new flat iron. Oh, and if you want to talk to Scott all night he might as well, like, stay in your room."

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Charles would pay for leaving him here with these… these brats. All he wanted was a nice, long ride on his motorcycle, and a cold beer; and maybe a cigar or two wouldn't hurt either. Was that too much to ask?

A loud pop exploded inside the kitchen and multiple cries of anger immediately followed. The sound of pots and pans clanging against each other grated his sensitive hearing. He checked the grandfather clock perched above the fireplace. 8:15 a.m.

Weren't teenagers supposed to sleep in until noon?

Charles had not only left him alone, he had left him at the worst possible time: it was the beginning of the summer holidays. Therefore, he was forced to keep an eye on these kids every moment of every day. Ororo had given her word that she would be here to assist him with the dangers of navigating a mansion full of hormonal, acne prone teenagers but Fate had other plans. During the very first afternoon of, 'The Week of Hell' the African princess was called away by her nephew, Evan.

Logan would rather babysit the Morlocks any day.

Hank would also not be at the mansion to help him until two days from now. But Logan knew Hank well, and Hank was a person of habit. He would help in matters involving injuries and medicine, but was too kind of a person to properly address bad attitudes, or emotional drama. Logan did not think he was qualified to handle either of those matters himself, but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

To make matters worse, Gumbo joined the X-Men a little under a month ago. He did not trust Gumbo. He did not like Gumbo, except in the case of food, which was another matter entirely. He disliked even _more_ the looks Gumbo gave Stripes, who was his favorite on most days, and had caught him trying to sneak into her room on multiple occasions.

"Hey! Who ate all the Lucky Charms?"

"Kurt did it!"

"I did not! You know I only like Toaster Strudel!"

Everything about this week could only lead to one thing: disaster. However, Logan was not a quitter. He had survived Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Sentinels. A week spent as a chaperone could not be any worse than that.

Before he left the room, Logan, the one known as the Wolverine, rapped his knuckles twice against the wooden mantelpiece. He had a feeling we would need all the luck he could get.

The smell of smoke filled his nostrils and he growled underneath his breath before dashing into the kitchen. These kids were going to be the death of him.

* * *

Today was not Rogue's day. It had started off badly enough when she did not receive her daily intake of Lucky Charms, and it had only gone downhill from there. Not only had her makeup been, 'misplaced,' which she was almost positive a certain thief was responsible for, but she also had a migraine.

Not just any migraine, no, it was the Mother of all migraines. The kind that made her feel like her brain matter was trying to bore through her temples. The kind that made her want to hiss viciously at any light source, and shoot anyone that spoke louder than a whisper.

But then again, shooting someone would only contribute to the noise factor, which made that option unavailable to her.

And if that weren't enough, Logan had scheduled a Danger Room session after the incident that occurred in the kitchen that very morning. It wasn't _her_ fault that a fire had started; it was Bobby's ironically enough, but no matter who was responsible, they all had to suffer for it. Logan was a man that believed in corporal punishment, and Rogue silently cursed his short, ill-tempered existence as she dressed in her uniform.

After she was dressed Rogue lay on her bed, glaring at the ceiling as if it were responsible for all of her misfortune. She remembered the days in which she shared a room with Kitty, and was suddenly very grateful that on rare occasions she at least had some solitude. She pressed a hand to her left temple, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment of peace before she would have to leave.

"Has Remy ever mentioned you look _delicious_ in that uniform of yours?" Blinding rage overtook Rogue as she reached for the closest object she could hurtle at the man who had become her own personal nightmare. Her fingers closed around a crushed soda can, and she threw it in Remy's direction with all of her might. The soda can veered left and the two watched as it came nowhere close to hitting Rogue's target, bouncing off the closet door and rolling to the side, before coming to a sad stop at Remy's feet.

"**What** did I tell you about coming in here?" Rogue seethed, jaw clenched and eyes wild. This was the fifth time he had pulled a stunt like this in one week.

The Cajun had a death wish.

"To not to; but where's the fun in that, _chérie_?"

"Get outta' my room, Swamp Rat!"

"_Non_."

If Rogue were ever to land in prison for murder, she knew it would have something to do with Remy. He did anything and everything possible to get on her nerves, for example, randomly sneaking in her room. Then there was the time he super-glued a picture of himself to her bathroom mirror, which she still had not been able to remove after three weeks, and then the time where he hid behind a row of bushes and scared a few years off of her life when she was taking a morning walk, and then there was the time he ate the last bag of popcorn.

The last was most likely incidental, but Rogue still had not forgiven him for it. There were two things you did not mess with: Rogue's food, and Rogue's sanity. Unfortunately, those were the two areas in her life Remy seemed to target most; but not necessarily in that order.

"You know, you've got the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen in a woman's face," Rogue startled, having been so lost in her thoughts she did not realize Remy was only a few inches from her face. His eyes held hers for a few seconds, but to her it felt like an eternity. A blush spread across her face as he reached forward to trace her cheek with a gloved hand. Reality came to her with sudden clarity, her reflexes kicking in as she shrieked and backhanded him across the face, sending the man crumbling like a house of cards.

"_Mon Dieu!_" Remy exclaimed, his words muffled by the carpet. Rogue inwardly counted to ten, trying to force her rapidly beating heart to calm down. She stepped over his prone form as he groaned dramatically before rolling onto his back.

His left cheek was bright pink, which satisfied her immensely.

"Are you crazy?!" Rogue's migraine had now returned with a vengeance. "If you pull a stunt like that again, so help me, your head will _roll_."

"You really are beautiful when you're angry." Remy dodged the attempted kick to his side smoothly and stood up, invading Rogue's personal space once again. She took a quick step backwards and nearly stumbled.

That stupid soda can was doing her more harm than good.

"Get out of my room!"

"But Remy only wants to talk to ya' a little. I never get to see you anymore." Lies, all lies, he managed to turn up everywhere she was, much to her chagrin.

"I don't care, now get out."

"Aw, you don't mean that now, do you _chérie_?"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY-"

"Wanna' wrestle over it? I've got a few moves I'd love to teach you."

Never in Rogue's life had she been so infuriated, so disgusted, so attracted-no, not attracted. Repulsed, yes, that was a good word. Something inside of her was beginning to snap, and she had worked extremely hard on her emotional self-control. Being conflicted was a feeling she hated with a passion.

"… I'll take that as a yes?" Rogue breathed through her nostrils slowly, before locking gazes with his red-on-black eyes. His mouth had formed into a seductive smirk, and if she had been in a more pleasant state of mind, it might have swayed her.

'Might have,' being the key phrase here; she wasn't about to let him win.

"Remy," Rogue smiled evilly as his eyes lit up like a child receiving a present.

"Yes?" She placed her gloved hand on his chest, walked her fingers upwards, and then grasped the collar of his trench coat with both hands. He stared at her, enthralled with this turn of events. Her smile changed into a scowl as she pulled him towards her and drove her knee into his stomach. The breath escaped Remy's lungs as his mouth formed into an O. He dropped to the floor for the second time, but was in no way capable of recovering so quickly.

"**Stay out of my room**."

Rogue left the stunned man behind as she stormed off in the direction of the Danger Room. Her mood was foul, and even though she felt the oncoming session was unfair, she needed the outlet. Taking out her anger on simulations and mechanical death traps would, hopefully, be therapeutic.

Stupid Swamp Rat, she had never looked forward to one of Logan's Danger Room sessions until now.

"Rogue!" Dear Lord, would she ever have a moment's peace? "Like, why are you in such a hurry?" Rogue winced as Kitty nearly skipped to her side. She was not in the mood for the brunette's unending happiness.

"It ain't anybody's business, is it?"

"Whoa, _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did you know Professor X won't be back until late Saturday night?"

In the distance, Logan felt a great pain in his heart.

"You told me that yesterday."

"Oh! Duh. Anyways, Piotr is supposed to, like, join us today in the Danger Room! It's, like, so weird having two ex-Acolytes on our side now. Don't you think it's weird?"

"The weirdest." Rogue figured out many years ago that if you humored Kitty, she would eventually stop talking. If she thought you were ignoring her, it would only encourage her to chat longer.

"Especially Gambit, but it's so totally obvious that he-"

"I don't want to hear, speak, or even think about that annoying, harebrained Cajun." To Rogue's relief, Kitty decided to remain silent. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a Danger Room to destroy."

* * *

Today was Kitty Pryde's lucky day. Not only had she had a wonderful breakfast despite the fire, Piotr was so kind as to offer his extra breakfast burrito to her, she also realized something very, very important.

Her awesome, foolproof, one-of-a-kind plan was _working_.

Kitty was an intelligent girl, one who tended to be underestimated. Yes, she liked to talk a lot, and yes, she could be easily distracted, but she was totally smart. Her GPA was proof enough!

But that wasn't the point.

She had seen something happen the moment Gambit arrived at the mansion. He was his typical, charming, slightly exasperating self but Kitty Pryde knew better; because the moment he sets his eyes on Rogue, he melted.

Like, totally.

Granted, all he did was smile at Rogue for a few seconds before he opened his big mouth and ruined the moment, but Kitty knew the signs. She was, after all, talented at making people's lives better. Just the other day, she 'helped' Scott and Jean enjoy a little bit of alone time. They, as always, did not appreciate her efforts. It's not like she left them in that closet forever, it was only, like, a few hours at least. Give or take a few.

Either way, Kitty had a calling on her life: a calling to help others in need, especially when it came to romance. The only wrench in her awesome, foolproof, one-of-a-kind plan was Logan. Every time she arranged a meet up for Rogue and Remy, the Wolverine always seemed to show up.

It was like he didn't _want _the two of them to hook up.

Which was so ridiculous, who wouldn't want those two to be together? They were totes adorbs!

However, the past week had been a bit discouraging to Kitty's valiant efforts. Rogue had not only resisted the Cajun at every turn, she had even turned violent at times! The maniacal look in her friend's eyes still sent a shiver down Kitty's spine whenever she thought about it.

Professor X's departure could not have happened at a better time. School was out; which meant Logan had his hands full with keeping the mansion residents under control. Kitty also owed Evan a _huge_ favor for calling Storm away. It would have been nearly impossible for her plan to work if she had to deal with two chaperones.

Mr. McCoy didn't count since anything romantic seemed to fly over his head unnoticed.

Today, Kitty saw a ray of hope. Rogue was absolutely livid! Normally this was not a good thing, but she knew exactly why her former roommate's mood was so dark. Remy _must_ have gotten to her. Kitty would bet her mall money on it, which meant a lot since she had a deep, everlasting love for shopping.

This was the week to guide Rogue and Remy together, or as she liked to call them, Romy. A couple name like that cute simply had to be used all the time! Even the sobering prospect of a brutal Danger Room session couldn't dampen Kitty's spirits.

Maybe she would have even more luck and Remy would come to Rogue's rescue in a dashing, totally heroic manner! Then Rogue would fall in love with her beloved ex-thief, and they would live happily ever after. The couple would be so happy that their wedding would feature Kitty as the maid-of-honor.

Hopefully Rogue wouldn't choose black for the bridesmaids' dresses. Black was _so_ not complimentary to Kitty's complexion.

"Kitty," Her thoughts were torn away from centerpieces and flower girls as Piotr jogged towards her. "Logan sent me to look for you; they are waiting for you in the Danger Room." Seriously? She wasn't even, like, that late!

"Thank you Piotr," He really was such a sweet guy, maybe after she finished with Romy she would find someone for him. "Logan can get, like, so impatient sometimes." Piotr smiled and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

For such a big guy, he couldn't be more bashful.

"I suppose, but nothing would be the same without you there." Kitty grinned and latched onto Piotr's arm, completely missing the blush that spread across his face.

"You are so sweet! C'mon, let's go before Logan throws a fit."

She had a lot of work to do, after all.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed the beginning! There will be much more to come, especially with Kitty and her devious matchmaking shenanigans. Will Logan ever have peace? Will Rogue's migraine ever go away? You shall see! ****Thank you again for reading!**

**Aeryn-Shade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I bet you were wondering if I was ever going to update this story! I wasn't expecting the responses I received from all of you and I am thrilled that you all liked the first chapter! I know the, "Kitty-plays-Cupid," plot line has been used before but it is so much fun to play with! I hope you all continue to enjoy my interpretation of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, and after writing this chapter I've been craving apples. You'll understand why in a moment. **

* * *

"Rogue─you really shouldn't─"

A loud screech was heard as a metallic arm was broken in half and slung across the Danger Room. It landed with a crash against the opposite wall, crumpling like tin foil.

"Stripes!" A voice rang over the chaos, ringing in the ears of everyone. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing!?"

Another broken piece of machinery joined the first, forming a mountain of scraps in the back left corner of the room. Laser turrets turned in the direction of the one responsible, the barrels glowing red as they took aim.

Rogue had never felt better in her life.

Which, considering how foul her mood had been previously, was quite the accomplishment ─ or a sign of mental duress, depending on one's point of view.

The moment she had entered the DR, she was ready to vent her frustrations in the most natural way possible: violence. And vent she did.

The room was in tatters, sheets of metal hanging from the ceiling in disarray. Most of her fellow teammates stayed as far away as physically possible without actually leaving the area. It wasn't _her_ fault that she had accidentally absorbed Piotr's powers ─ which was another story ─ but Rogue would not let an opportunity like this go to waste; even if she would have to clear her mind of his lingering consciousness later.

Rogue wondered if Kitty knew exactly how much the man really thought about her. A quick glance to her left showed the girl phasing through the center of an android, tearing apart its operating system in the process.

Maybe she'd tell her later. Now, she had to destroy more things. Hmm, yes, destroy.

Destroy.

"On your left!" Kurt shouted, before teleporting away as a claw reached for the back of his head. Rogue's skin hardened to a metallic sheen as she spun around, driving the bottom of her foot into an android's head. The head separated from the body like a bird in flight, narrowly missing Remy ─_stupid Swamp Rat_─ as he ducked out of the way.

Rogue wished it would have hit him in his now smirking, all too handsome face. That would show him.

Did she just think he was handsome?

The room suddenly went dark, accompanied by the sound of the loss of power. Cries of surprise, and in some cases, relief, echoed through the room. Rogue groaned as she stepped cautiously, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Hey, does this mean we're done?"

"I hope so, I'm starving."

"Like, I can't see a thing right now."

"Scott! Why don't you use your _laser eyes_ and light up the room? We could have a rave!"

"Do I even need to say why that is a bad idea?"

Dear Lord, they wouldn't shut up. How was she supposed to find the wall with everyone talking at once?

She took small, tentative steps feeling along the floor as carefully as possible. She heard a crunch and saw a brief spark of light, signaling she had managed to crush another android underfoot. Logan was going to kill her for tearing apart the DR like this but she honestly didn't give a rat's backside.

Hell, everyone else should be _thanking_ her. This meant something wonderful and rare: no more DR sessions for a while. In fact, people should be singing her praises; worshiping her majestic amazing-ness; groveling at her feet.

**SMACK.**

Rogue careened backwards as she collided with a wall, losing her balance and landing with a distinct thud on her back. Suddenly, the lights returned to life with cringe-worthy clarity, sending her vision into spots and other indistinguishable shapes. Now, the only thing that could make this worse was─

"There's a wall there, _chérie_."

Well, if it wasn't Satan himself.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Remy─no─Gambit─no─Swamp Rat stood over her before offering a hand. Rogue was torn between glaring at him, to the offered hand, to the lights shining above her, then back to him. At the moment, she wasn't sure which offended her most.

"C'mon, I'm just giving you a hand."

"I'm rather comfortable here."

"Really?"

"Yes." No. The floor was freezing, something lumpy was stabbing her lower back, and her vision still hadn't focused completely. Now, if he'd just leave her alone before everyone else noticed her predicament then things would be alright.

"Oh my God! Rogue! What happened?"

"Hey, is she alright?"

"Gambit! Did you finally manage to sweep her off her feet?"

Stupid Bobby. She never liked ice that much anyway.

Rogue cursed under her breath as Kitty came running over, phasing through others who stood in her way. Soon enough, the entire team surrounded her in a circle and she regretted not taking Gambit's hand when there were no witnesses.

"Remy, help her up! What if she has, like, a concussion or something?" Leave it to Kitty to take the 'Hey, let's panic,' route. "Rogue! Aaaaaare you concussed?"

"Kitty, I swear to God if you don't stop screamin' in my ear," Rogue yelped as her body suddenly lifted on its own. Jean stood behind her, focusing intently as her telekinesis gently guided her to the nearest pair of extended arms. It didn't take a genius to figure out who Jean had oh-so-kindly allowed to hold her in such a manner.

"You've got a lump right here," said Remy, tracing a goose egg that had formed at her hairline. "I'm taking you to see McCoy."

"Put me down. I can walk." Rogue didn't care if he was strong enough to hold her, or the fact she could probably bounce a quarter off of the abdominal muscles she could feel against her side. Nope. Not at all.

Nada.

"NO!" Kitty screeched, flailing her arms madly. "Do you know how dangerous that could be? Remy! You need to take her to see Mr. McCoy, like, right now! What if she did something to her head and fluid is leaking somehow and building pressure against her brain! She could _die_!"

"Kitty, I'm fine─"

"You're right." Remy ignored the glare Rogue was giving him. He'd received worse from her before. "We can't risk anything like that." The sound of the door opening and closing effectively cut off Rogue's retort, followed by a familiar growl.

"You have three seconds to let go of her, Gumbo."

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

"I'm just helping her out, Wolvie." _Snikt._ Great, now he'd gone and pissed off Logan too. Why was everything so blurred, and why did she feel so nauseated?

"OHMIGOD!" Why did Kitty have to scream so much? "Mr. Logan! Help!"

"Half-Pint? What the─"

An explosion rocked the back side of the room, and Rogue's vision went black.

* * *

Kitty had to hand it to herself; that was_ such_ a close call. She couldn't just let Logan chop Remy into teeny, tiny pieces when she had already come so far! So what if she had to swipe the electric panel in the back earlier, and just now, cause an explosion? It was all for the greater good!

Rogue looked, like, so adorable curled up in Remy's arms. Well, you know, despite the huge lump on her head. She may have been in a horrible mood, and destroyed the DR, but Kitty didn't want her friend to suffer. No! She wanted her friend to be happy with her Cajun Cutie!

No, that sounded weird. She'd have to think of a different nickname. Louisiana Looker? Ew, no. That was even worse, like a serial killer or something.

It was painfully obvious that it was time to move into Phase Two of her awesome, foolproof, one-of-a-kind plan. This required careful consideration and calling in another one of her favors; Kitty knew e_xactly _who she was going to speak to.

The rest of the team exited the DR, leaving behind a cursing Logan, and went their separate ways. Kitty's eyes zeroed in on her target with expert precision as he turned the corner, completely unaware of the fate that was to befall him.

"Kitty," she froze as Piotr walked up to her, looking slightly better than he did before when Rogue accidentally absorbed him. Poor guy, she knew what that sensation was like. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Um, you see," Kitty's eyes widened as the main object of her focus was beginning to disappear. "I kinda' have something, like, really important to do right now. Can we talk later?" What she didn't notice as she glanced away was Piotr's crestfallen expression.

"That's… fine, we can talk later." Kitty took off, leaving Piotr behind in her mad pursuit of her goal.

"Thanks, Piotr! You're the best!" she called over her shoulder. The young man stood there silently for a moment, before shaking his head and moving in the opposite direction. One of these days Kitty would slow down and then he'd be able to tell her everything.

He could learn to be patient.

Kitty took a shortcut, otherwise known as phasing through every wall that stood in her way to save time and cut the distance short, until she caught up to the person in question. Normally, she wouldn't have taken this route, considering the last time she did it she walked in on Scott giving himself his daily affirmations in the mirror, ("You are a leader, Scott. _Be_ the leader, the leader is _you_."), but now was not the time for worrying about the moral high ground.

She skidded to a stop in the kitchen where Kurt was happily munching on an apple he had plucked from the fruit basket in the center of the island. His face held a certain contentment that only came from enjoying his favorite fruit after such a bizarre experience in the DR. Kitty knew this was the perfect opportunity to blackma─uh, _request _his help.

"Hey Kitty." Kurt mumbled, chewing loudly and with his mouth open. "Have you had one of these apples? They are really good!"

"No, I haven't." Now, how was she going to go about this? It wasn't everyday that you, like, had to ask such a huge favor. "Hey, like, I know who would want one! Rogue!"

"Nah, Rogue doesn't really like apples. She's more of an orange person." Kitty blinked as Kurt took another deafening bite out of his apple. "Are you sure you don't want one of these?"

"I'm sure." How long was he going to talk about apples? "Speaking of Rogue and her happiness,"

"When did we start talking about Rogue's happiness? She doesn't like oranges _that_ much." Kitty forced a quick, bright laugh, sounding more like Jamie on a sugar rush than her typical, bubbly self.

"Yeah, but I know something that she really, _really_, likes," Not that Rogue knew it yet herself, but Kitty was determined to change that. "and you and I can help her!"

"Help her… with what?" Kurt repeated slowly, a note of suspicion creeping into his tone. He knew that look in Kitty's eyes; it was the one that usually wound him up in deep trouble or humiliation. The last time she gave him that look he suffered injuries, emotional scarring and learned exactly how painful high heels could be.

But that was another story.

"You see, I've like, noticed something really, super important about Rogue."

"Yeah… ?" Kurt was wondering if Kitty would try to track him down if he suddenly teleported away. He decided to take another bite of his apple instead.

Apples… apples were good.

"She's in love with Remy." Kitty jumped as Kurt inhaled the piece he was chewing, doubling over at the waist as he beat his chest with his fist. His face turned a deep shade of purple and he waved Kitty away with his free hand as she was about the attempt the Heimlich maneuver.

"Let me get this straight," Kurt wheezed, running to the sink to drink water from the faucet. He gargled the excess amount of water before spitting into the sink, much to Kitty's disgust. "You think my _sister_ is in love with that womanizing, ex-Acolyte?"

"Well, when you put it that way… "

"Who kidnapped her! Are you saying she has Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Those were, like, different times then!" Kurt crossed his arms, shaking his head vehemently.

"No. I won't do it. If Rogue's really in love with that jerk, which I highly doubt, then I'm going to have a stern talk with her about her taste in men." Kitty snorted. Kurt was about as intimidating as kid in a bouncy-house: energetic, but not capable of causing real harm.

"Kurt, you haven't seen the way she looks at him when no one's looking!"

"If that were the case, how would you know what looks she gives him either?"

"… I know these things, that's all!"

"You stalked her, didn't you?" Kitty was thoroughly annoyed. This was getting her nowhere.

"Kurt─"

"No! I said I won't do it, and I won't! There's nothing you can say, or do, that would get me to agree with your insane plans." Kitty's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was one thing to accuse her of stalking, but no one insulted her awesome, foolproof, one-of-a-kind plans.

No one.

"You know, Logan was, like, _really_ curious about who borrowed his motorcycle a few weeks ago." Kurt froze, dropping the apple he was about to take another bite out of.

She _wouldn't_.

"And, I'd really hate to see what would happen to that person if Logan got a hold of them. I think he said something about shish-kabobs?"

She _would._

Kurt gulped. "Shish-kabobs?"

Kitty smiled innocently before pulling out her cell phone. "Pictures don't lie."

Kurt was a dead man.

* * *

Logan surveyed the Danger Room with the look of a man who had lost all hope. How did Stripes manage to cause so much destruction in less than thirty minutes? He jumped out of the way as a chunk of the ceiling fell and clattered against the ground with a note of dejection.

He stepped over a dismantled android and made his way towards the back where the electrical main was located. It was odd that the power would just cut off like that and it didn't take long for the backup generator to kick in but Logan didn't believe in coincidences; especially since he knew most of these kids hated his DR sessions.

The main was located behind a panel in the back wall and with a quick tug he was able to pull it loose. Further inspection revealed a gaping wound of wires and melted circuits. He leaned forward, sniffing the area before pulling back with a growl.

Someone was about to go _down. _

Logan left the DR with a new mission in mind, the door closing behind him with a solemn clang. He winced as the sound of another piece of the ceiling hitting the floor echoed down the long hallway. Normally he would have felt some remorse about the expenses that would need to be paid, but deep down, he felt slight vindication in this mishap.

It served Charles right for putting Logan through this week of hell.

As he stood before the elevator, Logan was torn between two choices: reviewing the footage of the former session, or check on Rogue in the infirmary. He weighed the pros and cons in his mind.

If he reviewed the footage, he could whip out a serving of, 'Your-ass-is-mine,' on the one who sabotaged things. He hadn't caught the one who borrowed his motorcycle yet and he wasn't about to let another one slip through his fingers.

But… if he reviewed the footage now, that meant that Rogue was probably still with Gumbo in the infirmary and that held even more potential for disaster. He also needed to teach Gumbo a lesson or seven about calling him, "Wolvie," like he did a moment ago. What he wouldn't do to wipe that smirk off that idiot Cajun's face─

Logan decided it was best not to think about violence at the moment.

After a few minutes of silent deliberation, logic won over emotion and he decided to review the footage after all. He entered the control room and tapped his fingers against the console impatiently as the video feed rewound.

"Stripes, what got into you?" he muttered, watching the girl tear apart the room for the second time in one day. Beyond that, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened. Bobby spent most of the time freezing androids; Kurt popped up randomly in the feed; Jean manipulated the metallic claws into attacking themselves; Scott blasted everything in sight; Cajun blew things up; and Kitty scaled along the wall─

Logan jumped up, rewinding the feed once again. His expression hardened as he saw Kitty glancing at her surroundings before phasing her arm through the electrical panel, cutting off the video immediately.

"Half-Pint," he muttered, a bit stunned at this revelation. He had never known her to be so cunning and sneaky. How the hell was he supposed to address this with her?

Turning the screen off, Logan left the control room with one goal in mind.

Kitty Pryde was a dead woman.

* * *

**Aw, snap. Kitty's in trouble! Will Rogue ever regain consciousness? Will Kurt survive the favor Kitty asks of him? You'll find out in the next chapter! Thank you all again for reading!**

**Aeryn-Shade**


End file.
